Hikaru's Diary
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: The first in the 'Hikaru's Diary' series. Hikaru runs to the bathroom for refuge from his younger twin brother. Why? And why does Hikaru have tattered clothes on, when Kaoru has bonds and an army uniform on? Not exactly hardcore yaoi, but close! TWINCEST!


_Dear diary,_

_I've got a sadistic brother. I swear, he loves to be seme, and under all that innocence, I'm shuddering thinking about it, from joy? Nahh!! I write to you from the safety of the bathroom, from which I have just escaped the sadistically masochistic hands of my younger twin brother. _

"Hikaru? Why are you still in the bathroom? You've been in there ever since I unchained you!"

_The hidden-seme-younger brother calls to me from behind the door. _

Hikaru was in the bathroom, blushing a deep red, rubbing his wrists slightly as he remembered the _interesting_ experience he had just had, and wearing a ragged shirt that had tears in it, and army pants, with boots. Picking up the pen, Hikaru started writing again.

_Although, the experience was chillingly wonderful-NO! I am seme! Not my cute little uke brother, he's not seme, I am! I think.. _

"Hikaru?" came a quiet voice from the other side.

_Oh, Kami, he's using the uke voice on me! He knows I can't resist that voice. Well dear diary, I have a feeling I will be aching, (from want and mild pain) in a few minutes. So I bid you, adieu, wish me luck with my sadistically masochistic younger twin brother!_

_In remembrance of Hikaru Hitachiin. May he rest in peace after his cruel, cruel , yet adorably cute, younger twin's torture._

"Coming Kaoru!" Hikaru sighed as he finished the last sentence and closed the small black book. Hikaru hid the notebook in a small hole, no one noticed. 'It wasn't technically a secret from Kaoru' Hikaru thought lightly, as he opened the door hesitantly. Only to be pulled to the ground and sat upon.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru choked out, when he heard a sudden click.

"Hikaruuu," Kaoru leaned down and murmured into Hikaru's ear, making Hikaru shiver, "Didn't you like our little _game?_"

"Ye-I mean No! no!" Hikaru flushed a bright red and stuttered.

"Then, shall we continue?" Kaoru brought out the final bond, and clicked it gently around Hikaru's neck, like a leash.

"I have a sadistic twin!! Tono! Haruhi! Kyouya! Mori-senpai! Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru was flustered beyond red, somehow creating a color not known to man (teehee)

Kaoru frowned, flipped Hikaru over onto his back, slowly slid his hand down Hikaru's pants and grabbed his slightly hard member, making Hikaru gasp.

"Oniichan, you know I don't like it when you say the names of people other than," Kaoru rubbed the head of Hikaru's cock tenderly, "me.."

Hikaru moaned lightly at the touch, "N-Nekozawa, R-Renge, R-R-Reiko!! Aaahh!" Kaoru frown turned into a slight smile as he rubbed a bit harder, soon stroking Hikaru's fully hard cock.

"Come on, niisan, say my name.." Kaoru felt his brother pulsing, and knew that soon his brother would feel very uncomfortable in his pants, and as the good younger twin, he'd have to take them off for his currently incapacitated brother.

Hikaru was trying not to moan, feeling his younger twin stroke him in such delicious ways, 'if only this was his tongue..' thought Hikaru.

"K-Kao-Ah!" Hikaru almost completed Kaoru's name, when suddenly his little twin slid down his pants, and boxers, and lightly licked the tip of Hikaru's cock with his tongue. Kaoru slowly licked off the pre-cum, although it still dribbled slightly.

"Niisan, you were so close to saying it! I know you can!" Kaoru smiled evilly at his older twin, and pulling away from the erect cock that called for him.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru while lying on the floor, "Bereznoff, Kuma-chan, Usa-chan." he said frowning.

Kaoru smirked at his ticked off brother, and slowly bent his head forward, to the perky 'friend' waiting for him. Taking Hikaru halfway into his mouth, he slowly ran his tongue over the tip, making Hikaru squeak in a very un-Hikaru like way.

Kaoru smiled, well a strange smile considering he had Hikaru's cock in his mouth, and fully took the twitching member into his mouth.

After a few seconds of Kaoru enjoying the wonderful noises Hikarumade. Kaoru was only teasing and to Hikaru's dismay, not enough to let him release. He unsheathed Hikaru's cock from his mouth and locked Hikaru into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm!" Hikaru was caught unsuspecting, as Kaoru's foreign, yet very familiar, tongue explored the caverns of his mouth.

"Aah!" Hikaru's mouth opened even wider when he felt Kaoru's hand slide back down, and instead of teasing, pumping up and down, making Hikaru moan in pleasure, as he scrambled to pull down Kaoru's pants.

'Damn these army pants for being so freaking tight!' Hikaru mentally screamed, as his breath became even more and more ragged, longing for something more.

Hikaru was very close when he finally got Kaoru's pants off, and both twins grinned at each other with lust crazed eyes.

Success!!

--

"Aah! _Kaooruu!!_ Aaaahh!"

--

Hikaru and Kaoru lay strung over the bed, both tired and messy, when Kaoru lifted his head sleepily.

"Finally got you to say my name.." before Kaoru fell asleep on Hikaru's bare chest.

_Dear diary,_

_Saying Kaoru's name has never been more rewarding. Even if he is a sadistic masochistic twin. Then again, maybe I am too.._

_Hikaru._

_P.S. The army outfit was sexy_

_P.S.S. Kaoru as seme was even sexier, but its not like I'm gonna tell him that._

* * *

**Me: This has scarred me for life.**

**Tamaki: -blush-**

**Me: Apparently it has scarred Tamaki too!**

**Tamaki: ...**

**Me: Speechless apparently, amazing, ne? Oh this was my first lemon, couldn't bring myself to actually have them DO it. Soon tho, SOONN!!**

**Tamaki: Jay here has written a verry immoral story for her dear friend Raffi's pic that's on deviantart. Raffi's username is Raffi-kin's and the picture is called 'Wicked Games' **

**Me: Search it if you like yaoi, seme Kaoru, and uke Hikaru -winks-**

**Tamaki: -faints-**

**Me: I don't own Ouran, criticism is not needed but feel free too if you want**


End file.
